The Race
by TeenWriter9o73-Ansh Luthra
Summary: Alex has to win a race around the world.


**The World Race**

You must have heard the expression nothing is impossible. Well that was proven by James Hunter. James had accomplished something that all the people in the world wish they could do rule the whole Earth as we will say all the land parts of the earth. Every government is in debt of the great James Hunter. The thought he hadn't been killed yet was surprising. He let the people continue their normal lives. My name is Alex Smith I live in Nashville, Tennessee. Nashville is known as a music city. I go to Antioch High school to get my High school diploma. It is my third year in this college. Tomorrow is the last day of college. I am 17 years old. It is 8 pm right now. Alex leaves your room and come down for dinner said his mom. Coming mom just let me finish my homework. You have no homework Alex it is the last day of school Alex. I went down our spiral staircase. The noise was coming Tip-tap. I went down to the washroom and washed my hands. As I got out and bathroom and sat on the dining table. The light went out. My mom was over reacting over that now are food wouldn't get so we could eat because I took too long to come for dinner. I went back to my room. I couldn't sleep in this heat.

At that time exactly at nine clock pm 5 trucks from every city in the whole world had left. This blackout was not nationwide it worldwide all the light of the whole world had gone at once. It was no coincidence. It was all part of huge plan. The 5 trucks covered all the electric signs with a white cover sheet. The ones that are manual signs were getting changed. These five trucks only have till 6 am to get the whole world ready.

On the other side of the world in Beijing, China the mystery was about to be revealed. It was 5 in the morning when Blake Smith got ready to leave for his work. He worked as an archeologist; he was in Beijing, China because he had got a dig site on loan. Now his loan was going to be to be invalid in a 1 day. The phone started ringing and Chinese said they were not coming at all. He asked many why they weren't coming on time and one said that he should see the news more often. Then he put the News on then he saw the owner of the world James Hunter announcing the Amazing Race. This race is going to go around the whole world. The race will start in Italy, Rome. For the first race you are going to need to provide yourself with a Boat. The person who shall come in 1, 2, and 3 will be provided by upgraded vehicles than other will have downgraded vehicles. Registration is from July 18-23. You have 5 days to get to Italy and get ready, so come on down. When you register you will get a rulebook you may come in groups. Groups can't over 5 members in the group. Blake got to the contractor and gave the lease to other person. Then at noon he went to the Chi-Cho bank. Blake got some 90,000 Yen that became about 70,000 Euros. Then he went to the Airport he bought the next ticket to Italy. He had bought the ticket for 5,000 Euros. The flight was at 6:00, but it was only 4:00. Blake took out his kindle and started to read a book call Matter of Heart by Danielle Steele. Then finally the boarding of the flight started he was traveling in Southwest Airlines. In Tennessee, Nashville Alex saw that it was six and he was going to be late for school. He got up at 8 brushed and took a bath soon. He was about to go for his Honda Accord, but he just remembered that he forgot to put gas into it so he got his mountain bike started go. When he just remembers that his lunch was inside the house he ran back in the house and ran back to his bike and left for school. He barely made it in time. Then his friend Austin Powers asked that did he see the news. Alex answered no I didn't watch the news Austin. Why do ask Austin? Well you see that there is going to be this big race organized by James Hunter. The one who wins there family will live a luxurious life. That will be given to them by James. I am going with my dad to the race. Are you going Alex? I have no idea Austin. I will maybe go, but where is the Registration at Austin? It is in Italy, Rome Alex. Alex everyone will needs to find a boat for the first task. Well I do have Yacht. Thanks for that info Austin. It was over summer was here everyone was leaving the city. Flight was jam-packed even the Boeing new plane the 787 Dream liner. So some people were leaving for the holidays some were for the Race. It was 7 pm. We got ready for dinner early because not like yesterday we wanted to miss dinner. We had ordered pizza. I asked dad can I go to Italy for the race. Son you can't go it is too dangerous. Dad how can it be Dangerous Austin is going with his dad. Well son that is there family not ours. In addition you have no one to take you on this race. Dad on the TV to see the news, but the only news was about the huge race on every channel. Dad got angry and turned it off. Dad can I go if some will be a chaperone for me. Ok son only if you have someone who will take care of. There is one more conditions son that the chaperone has to be family. I decided I would ask mom for family member's phone numbers. I was too tired now so I went up stairs and fell asleep. Blake flight arrived at 12 am he checked in his hotel until morning then he entered the race the fee for the race was 1000 Euros per person. Then he set out to find a good Yacht he bought one for 5,000 Euros. Then he got a rental car and went sightseeing. The next morning I told Austin my Dilemma he volunteered to take me, but I told him only family members. Then mom gave number of relatives who might take me to the race. I called each one but no one agreed. Then I asked my mom for my cousin Charlie number. I had to beg to Charlie that he was my only chance of going to the race he finally gave in. Charlie is 23 he lives in Italy. He is 23 year old mechanic. He is trying to make this car that can transform, but no one thinks that is possible. He even is trying to make the fastest engine in the world. He told me he was taking me because boss Jesse Roger's told him that he needed a break. My flight ticket was on the 17th that is tomorrow at 7:30 pm. The next morning I went to the bank withdrew a 2,000 dollars. I went and transferred 1000 $ to a 3000 Euros. I packed everything and doubled checked it. Charlie already bought the tickets for the race and got food supplies till we would need to get to a boat for supplies. My fight started boarding at 7:15 pm. Then at 12:00 am I was in Italy. I hailed in a cab. The cab was black and checkered like a checker board. At 12:43 am I got out the cab and paid him 200 Euros. I went and knocked at the house. Nobody answered I waited and kept ringing and knocking the door, but no one answered the door. I got angry I started to pound at door. Then neighbors start complaining I told them dispiace that means sorry in Italian. I looked for a back door, but there was none. Then he looked for an open window on the house. There was a white and blue octagonal window open. Alex started to climb the railing got on the roof and started to climb slowly. Then a Ford truck pulled in the driveway with a boat. It was Charlie, but he had not recognized Alex he thought it was a burglar so he pressed the horn. That had Alex lose his concentration and fell down, but finally grabbed hold of a roof tile. Then Charlie ask who are you thief? I am Alex Hunter I am looking for my cousin Charlie Hunter. Well then you have come to the right place. This place is mine and I am Charlie your cousin. I work as motor engineer. Yeah I know will you stop giving me your bio-data and get me down from the roof. Charlie said don't slip Alex keep holding the bar. I know what to do just get a ladder and get me down. Charlie goes and gets a ladder and gave me hand down the roof. Charlie, where did you go to the middle of the night? I was going to surprise, but you made it here before I did make to you at the airport. So why did you bring the boat? To show you it, Alex, the boat was big with four rooms it was a good boat. 6 days later the day was there finally there are number was 503. We got are supplies and left the shore at 5:42 am. The first task was to cross the Atlantic Ocean to the Boston harbor. We were onto the ocean by 7:52 am. There were guide boats a lot of people were using going fast. We were going 80 miles per hour. We were along a lot of people. We turned on the weather radio of the ocean. It was showing mild weather ahead. Then we saw a huge ship it is James Hunter boat I told Charlie. Alex, are you sure that it is his boat? I am Charlie don't you see in bold letters saying Hunters Inc. it must give out supplies like food and gas. We went on loading board. There was a huge line. Well it was a big lot like Sonic only on a ship. Blake was 509 left just with Alex's. They had no idea about. Blake did not stop, because he knew he would have to risk finding the second checkpoint before running out of gas. Well it was challenge, but Blake never gives up on anything. Blake soon saw a Glacier's he slowed the boat down 50 miles. He carefully dodged glaciers. There he was looking for the second check point, but there was so much fog it was hard to see the glaciers suddenly there it was a big cruise ship. My tiny ship almost collided with it. Blake went to the boarding zone, but he was lucky that there was no line because he was out of fuel on midway. So he had to push it all the way up. Alex and Charlie left again at sea. The weather forecast had suggested it was going to be foggy and freezing. So Alex and Charlie are ready to take the advantage of the weather. We speed to 25 miles per hour. I was on deck going to go check on controls. When I entered the room on the top deck control room there was Charlie. Then there was red light glowing. Alex will you handle the ship for me. While go check something. Ok Charlie went down to the rooms. He took a key from his neck. The key is gold with circular at the end. He hadn't told Alex about his secret that he brought his work along. This had plans. How he can make a car that can transform in to any form of car. The other thing is the gasless engine. That was complete, but to make it possible to make it work you need a car like bat mobile with hyper jets to work. Well he thought that office people like John Hermes can't steal his design. If this design falls into wrong hands some can sell it in the black market, but that his reason to bring his work along. I went and checked the cameras inside. It showed a thin gray rat with black spots went through the entrance of the door. Charlie went back to the deck. Charlie, hurry up the boat is going out of control. He comes up there was glacier coming Charlie pressed a red button and everything stopped and light went out. The power was gone out Charlie. No Alex this button shutdown the ship till 15 minutes. This will stop us from colliding in the glacier. Charlie where had you gone? I went to check on the engine. So well what was wrong Charlie? It was just a glitch Alex no big I fixed it. Alex could tell his cousin needs some practicing to lie, because Alex knew that was no engine flash alert. Alex knew that if he pressured Charlie into talking to him. Charlie would not give in. so he let go. Then Alex went down to his room he wondered what was the secret in the 4th room. Charlie didn't know that I knew how to pick lock. I took out my wires that are hidden in my collar. This lock looked different what was there to hide from me. I knew this lock was the new 505, but what was so important that Charlie need a 505 lock. Well good that I learned how unlock one of these. I took a wire and put my ear on the door and tried open after 5 minutes it finally was cracked. I looked at my I saw a laser. That meant something might have triggered the laser. That is why a there was a beeping light. Well there was a about a work desk, with a lamp light on top of desk. To the right of the desk were 5 crates. I pry open the crates. Then Charlie saw red light on again. Charlie thought it was just a rat so he checked the cc camera that was on his watch. He saw he ran down, because the engine was still shut down. He ran just as Alex opened one of the papers. I saw it was a blueprint of some kind of car. Alex stop right there, as opened a blueprint or that was what Charlie thought. He jumped and grabbed the paper out of my hands. Alex why are you roaming in a locked room, Charlie checked what the paper Alex had seen was nothing. That paper had nothing on it was a blank piece of paper. Alex had put the blue print in his pocket. Charlie I thought you were not going to bring work upon your vacation. I well explain later. First you tell me how you got in the door. I will if you are here who is driving the boat. That is not problem Alex. I have an auto pilot on the ship. How is that possible Charlie? If you tell me how you get in here I will tell all about this room. I agree Charlie, but let's go to the top deck. We went on the top deck to the steering place. Ok Alex first tells me how you got in and what did you see. Well Charlie you know that I get all A's. Well I learned how to lock pick. Know you tell me why you had 505 lock systems. Well you see my work men people try to steal me. So I brought with me. How did you know I was in the room? I saw your laser trap. Well I have cc cameras in the room Alex. I did not want any of enemies steal my work. Well now Charlie here a blue print. I give this blueprint if you promise not to tell anyone that I know how to pick a lock. Ok Alex I agree to it now I am going to drive the ship. Charlie there is the check point. Alex we can't stop at the at all the check point. If we stop at all of the checkpoints will lose the race. We will have to risk finding the check points. Well ok if you say so. The boat rushed down the loading. Somehow it did not crash in to them. They did not know that was Blake. They were half way of Atlantic Ocean. They had reached check point 5. Blake was at the same stop on. Today was the 7th days of the race. It was 30th of July the weather had gotten worse so we had taken the weather. Blake had stayed over at the 7th checkpoint. The weather was really bad. Charlie had made up his mind on going to the 9th or 10th Check point for an advantage on everyone. The waves were huge and we were getting to weak radio signal. The Hunter ship 8 was sinking the crew had gotten on safety boats and were freezing. Mary people had frozen to death. This was horrible only 5 life boats have survived the big waves. Charlie had turned off the boats engine. Then we saw one of Charlie work crate. Charlie don't go out there it is too dangerous, but Charlie had already left he was not losing his life work for just some storm. He went out and saw that there is a life boat in the ocean with people freezing to death. He took the life buoy and threw it away in the water, to rescue the people in form the freezing water. Hi thank you for saving us. We are from the fuel ships. If you need fuel we have fuel that we brought for any ship that finds us. We should watch out for more people. The watched out for more boats. They found 1 more they said there is 1 other boat lost at the sea. Charlie saw the last boat and went to head for it. I was warning Charlie it was too far, but Charlie would not listen. He left threw the life buoy to boat, but it had not reached it. Charlie crossed the railing. He threw it the buoy again. It reached the boat, a man had gotten it was railing in. there were 13 people on the boat. A group of other from the ship came and said 13 people from that ship someone is going to die. Don't say that Steven it is bad luck to think of bad luck. He took out 12 people when the last person came out Charlie lost his balance and fell in the water. I ran outside, but a group said the water was to cold and Charlie might have frozen. At that time I had gone to the bathroom when I came out I saw that the storm had calmed down, Was a huge crowd. I asked what everyone was doing. They said someone lost their balance at the railing and had lost their life. I started to shout Charlie when a guy me the unfortunate guy who fell was my cousin Charlie. I ran to the railing, but the groups there hold me back. Alex I am sorry everyone was too busy or to afraid to save Charlie. Well to calm myself down I went down to see all of my cousin life time achievement. That meant all the blue prints. He saw what a genius his cousin was. He was going to win this race for his cousin who gave up his life for his family. He wanted to cry, but his tears weren't coming out of his eyes. He had only known his cousin little. This all a dream Charlie didn't die he is just playing around with me. I unlock the door and went to look for Charlie. Then the captain of check point number 8 brought me to a corner. Alex do you want to quit this race. You look really worried do you want to quit this race. No sir I will win this race. Can you give me the approximate time till we will reach Boston? Maybe if we have a good route we shall be there to be there by tomorrow. We are already to check point 14. What place do you think we will be there? I think you may be the first person to reach because of you rescuing crew. So now, other people may have the shortage of boat fuel. You may as win you are also so motivated. I have to give you an advice Alex doesn't trust anyone. I well get you to the first major point then you will be all alone. I don't need to do have any advice captain know I have a strategy. Thanks for your advice captain. The day had past. The next morning I ran we had reached Boston Harbor. I ran there were other boats and a man that was running with me. The man harbor running beat me by a second. We were told we are the first to people. We had been given upgraded vehicles while other people have got to ride bikes. I had got an electric motorbike. The man ahead of me got a fuel motorbike. We got a clue. The clue was where the four important people of history are preserved. I remember some time in history class when I paid attention that the four presidents in USA were in South Dakota called Mt. Rushmore. I saw the other guy had already left with a Global Positioning system I just got a Global Positioning system put in South Dakota points of interest and Found Mt. Rushmore. I started my bike that was a red Yamaha. I started and got on the I-40 after 20 minutes of riding I got of interstate then a more vehicles came they were four cars. 2 cars were black with yellow Ford Mustang. The other 2 cars were red and black Corvette Chevy. They all went forward. My GPS it went wacko and said enemy approaching. They were nobody in sight then. I passed exit 284 four of the same looking Vehicles they were trying to box me out. The cars windows opened they men took out Ph one eleven. Started shooting from the left side I pressed the brakes. I did a drift 180 degrees to the right. I speeded in a gap between the cars. Then I jumped off the interstate in was a straight fall luckily the fall of the bike was not vertical or he would have broken one or two bones. The fall still sent a shock body. The bike engine had broken. So he went to the nearest place that was populated. He got something strange on the Global Positioning System. It was a video message. Hello, Alex as you knows I am James Hunter the owner of the world. You have just survived your first challenge. Did you really think Alex was going to let you get through the race so easily? Well if you did you were wrong .This was an easy challenge there will be harder ones. Let me give some advice Alex because you are a young competitor. Trust no one except you kid. There is some bad new your competitor who arrived before you survived the attack to. Then there are a lot of the ships have arrived now from Rome. You better be ready for more competition. Kid you should find yourself a car and a hotel. I went and found a hotel. It was Holiday Inn I just told at the counter I was in the race he let me stay for free. I got myself a presidential suite. The suite number was 303 on the 3rd floor. It was very suspicious that there were so many 3. All my stuff had been brought to my Suite. I didn't should I be happy about to get so far or sad to see my cousin death. Well I had decided to call mom tell her about this incident, but on the other hand I had concentrate on the race. So I went and asked how far South Dakota was and where was I. I was told I was in the state of Pennsylvania, Youngstown. The desk accountant told me the distance was about a day away. The person head was Blake. He wasn't lucky as Alex and had been severely injured on the left arm. He did find a hotel in South Bound, Indiana. He called receptionist and told her he need a doctor. About half hour later there was a doctor named Michael Rey came and diagnosed his arm and told him that his arm had a minor fracture he had bandaged his left hand. Blake you need to take rest for at least tomorrow. I will come back for a check tomorrow morning. As soon as doctor left Blake knew that he was lucky that it was a minor injury. Blake also knew that this may cause him the lead in the race. He knew that he would get injuries, but he did not think that it would be on the first day. Blake knew he had nothing to lose know so he was going to go tomorrow no matter what his thought were interrupted by the door being opened. A man entered the man was about 6ft. hi Blake let's see your profile is quite interesting you had yourself a low profile, until the 9th grade when you got and in fight and broke where you injured the boy so hard that he was in the hospital for a month. Then you went into an internship with Lars Larson in Swedish. In your resume it says that you were inspired by Howard Carter. I have seen you somewhere I can't remember. Let me remind you I am the person who hosted this race James Hunter. I see that you have been injured already and that this can cost you the race. That what you must think well you won't the only competition you have is 18 year old boy that is what I should tell you. Well I won't tell you that because this kid has something special. He had this rage he has doesn't have an injury or anything, but has had just great lost so you better beware of him. I would suggest that you better get some allies or don't get that kid as your enemy. The next morning it was 9:00 in Youngstown. Mom breakfast! There was no reply I just remember that I was in Youngstown not Nashville. I got a quick coffee from the breakfast area. Then from the front desk I they paged me in my room bike was fixed for the time being. I was out in of the city with a new GPS from the concerns of Mr. Hunter. It felt too good to have a gift from the richest man on the world. Then I was on the highway on a speed of 100 with no speed limit. I was wondering what thing would happen today.5 minutes later he came where he saw there was a bridge. He was crossing it when heard some explosions behind him the bridge it was exploding then he raced his bike the explosion were catching up to him. The booms and bam were getting and closer. Then I jumped off the bike and caught I ragged edge. I climbed up patiently. I was bleeding from my hand simultaneously. I was afraid I would get an infection. Next I started to run near hospital I got my hand bandaged at a closed hospital. I found a hot wired a Chevy Camaro. I was out 0ut and driving on the highway this was getting to much everyday getting hurt. I need to get this over with. For all I knew this was just the beginning of the events. I had a whole chain reaction left to go. I had made to town in after noon where I saw a human population. Then I transported myself down the exit. Then there was all of a sudden the human population wasn't visible. Then the cars are detonating it was like a magical illusion I had seen that was a trap the first thing to explode is the Highway. I had started to accelerate do the speed down the street. I was at bombardment on both sides this was just too much out of that finally out of hat town. I got angry at why I ever joined for this fake fame. Well what is what I did is what I did. I reached a town with real human population. I got down to the broken house it was wide open for I saw some anti biotic cream. The cream was very paining at first, but it I knew it would be handy. So I took the whole bottle. I got to a hospital where there was only one person admitted it was Blake. I was shipped beside him I recognized him from the ship when he was leaving one of the checkpoints ahead of us. What happened sir why are you here? I just got a shard of glass hit my hand. I have some anger problems. What about you son? I was ganged on by dynamical bridge. What he had a priceless expression with hiss eyebrow pointed towards his nose and he is nose. You were being bombed was on fire almost falling yes. Now I finally reached this town with some human population. Then First clue is not far from here now just a few miles. I know I said you are in the race too right yeah we need to get to the Mt. Rushmore. I am leaving tomorrow what about you? I am going to. Let's make a alliance to win this we split the prize Alex Said. Ok said Blake. Then let's go tomorrow I know a shortcut we will cut through a forest of the lake we can cut through the great lakes and pass through Michigan. We fell asleep. The next morning I got up and went to see my Motor bike. It was in pretty good. Then I got ready with Blake to leave for Michigan. We had hired a Yacht that would take our bikes and us across the lake vertically. We got to the check point. Guess what Guess what that they guy there was shot dead by the boat I just said that is just great. Now what? Blake said hmmm who drove all the way to America in a boat. You and me I said. So it is common sense Alex that I can drive across thelake he screams. Ok ok, then he gets the tiny little key from the hand off our driver I felt sorry. Even though I didn't know him for a long time he just died because of a race. Blake started the motor it was kind of rusty giving the sound of motorbike and the smell of gasoline mixed with poop. It was horrible I vomited the second we got on. Then we got used to it the flies were a pain in the neck. They were so little and tiny almost invisible - Shall be continued later.

How was the story and should I continue.

.


End file.
